


Want

by the_strange_girl



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Injury Recovery, M/M, Non-Consensual, Slight Medical Kink, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_strange_girl/pseuds/the_strange_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place immediently after House Of Ambus.</p><p>An unseen accident leads to a virus spreading through the ship. Nearly 60 percebt of the crew become infected. And then the Un infected have suddenly become irresistable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to read the warnings people.

The Lost Light was well on its way to its next set of co-ordinates when First Aid went down to the storage compartment for parts. Tailgate may be on the mend but he would need a few bits and pieces replacing. He was also down there looking for a research project to keep himself busy for a while. Once they were down with repairs things could get pretty slow in the med bay. He spent a good cycle searching for something he could fill the time with. As he searched one of the crates fell apart.

He ended up having half a dozen containers before finding a new crate to put them in. He didn't notice the canister rolling off towards an open grate. It had lost its cover when the ship had take damage and had yet to be replaced because no one actually knew it was broken yet.

The canister had a level 9U containment label, which meant he'd have to experiment with in a quarantined lab. The U stood for Unknown. That meant no one had any idea what the hell it did. And rolled its way down the grate and into a venting system. That would have been fine, but the damage to the ship went down four levels. including the life support systems. The drop from the ceiling vent to the floor was severe enough to crack the casing and losing its contents. 

It took less than three shifts for it to contaminate the entire Lost Light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay,here comes porn.
> 
> This is Rodimus/Minimus

Minimus was cute.

Rodimus didn't usually look at smaller mechs,but there was something about Minimus he couldn't help but like. He was small and delicate and impossible well built. Everything was smoothly designed and the mustache-he knew it wasn't one but he couldn't help using the human term,was adorable.

"Cyclonus's idea to help Tailgate worked. He was released to his quarters a few hours ago." Minimus explained."And I've spoken to Rachet and he said that if all goes well then he will discharging the last patient by 0830 hours."

"That's good news."Rodimus said absentmindedly.

"Will you stop staring."minimus said,finally losing patience. He would usually be glad that Rodimus paying attention but at that moment he wasn't listening. He was staring. A lot of the crew had been staring and Minimus couldn't wait for Rachet to be finished with the injured. Once they were done with he would help Minimus help him back into it. Until then he had to put up with the staring. But not now. The staring seemed different from Rodimus. More intense. More heated.

"Sorry. Your just so-"

"Don't finish that sentence."

"Well if you can pay attention to what I'm saying then-"

"You have a nice voice."

This jolted Minimus out of his reprimand. Then he huffed and shook his head. "Just tell me what you think of the plan to deal with Luna 1."

"Oh we're going to send the co-ordinates to Cybertron with all the information that has been gathered so far." 

"I'll ensure the databurst is sent by end of shift."

"No you won't."

"And why is that?"

"Your going to be busy until end of next shift. Maybe longer."there was something in the way Rodimus was looking at him that wasn't quite right. The look he gave Minimus was almost heated.

"What is it you want me to do?"

Rodimus's smile grew."Screaming my name."

Minimus wasn't sure if it was a joke. He tensed as Rodimus stood and came around the desk and Minimus had to keep himself from backing up.

"That's not amusing Rodimus."

"Door lock,code J194Y6." Rodimus said stopped in front of Minimus leaned against the desk,reaching out to try and touch Minimus's face but his SIC took a step back. The bigger bot moved fast,grabbed his arm and pulled him close so he could press his fingers to Minimus's face. His thumb stroked down his cheek to his lips and took hold of his chin.

"You are irresistible." Rodimus said and leaned forward so they were face to face. He let his gaze wonder over Minimus's face and the mech in question tried to pull away again.

"Rodimus,I am not interested in any games like this. Now please let me go."

"No."Rodimus came forward in an attempt to kiss him but Minimus shook his head loose.

"You will let me go now."

Rodimus gripped him tighter and pulled him in close. Huge hands held his head in place and lips found his. Just the pressing of lips, no more no less,but there. They stayed on his barely three seconds before they were gone and Rodimus pulled back enough so he could looked down at Minimus. Their eyes met and Minimus felt his spark freeze in his chassis.

Rodimus's eyes were green. A dark green that radiated out from the center to the very edges that were still normal.

"Your eyes. Rodimus,there's something very wrong."

"Your right,there is." 

Minimus had a split second of relief when the hands left his head before he was bodily lifted and deposited on the desk facing away from Rodimus and towards his chair.

He tried to get off the desk but Rodimus was faster,moving so he was back in his chair and his hands on Minimus's ankles. He pulled so the Minimus was bought to the edge and Rodimus's chair had come forward so he was pressed close.

"Rodimus,please call Rachet. He'll know whats wrong with you and fix it. Please."

There's nothing wrong with me. I'm perfectly happy where I am."Rodimus squeezed his ankles once before he began rubbing them. Carefully dipping large fingers into the near invisible seams on Minimus's calves. The sensation was a pleasant one but unwelcome. Minimus wasn't used to this kind of touching. If this was going where he thought it was then he was in deep trouble. For one he had no real interest in Rodimus. He was a handsome mech but not Minimus's type. Or Ultra Magnus's. He had no type. Which led him to his second problem.

Minimus still had his seal.

He'd never interfaced before. Never wanted to. Pit,a lot bots chose not to interface. Okay maybe not a lot,but enough that it wasn't considered weird. And the idea of losing it to a mech twice his size was....terrifying.

Something he must have been showing because Rodimus leaned in and tried to nuzzled him but Minimus pulled away. Or tried to. Rodimus simply lifted off the seat slightly so he could follow him.

 

"Quit being so nervous. I won't bite." he huffed a laugh,"not very hard at least."

"I don't want you biting at all. Please Rodimus. "Let me go."

Rodimus tilted his head and the shook it."Nah. I want to 'face with you." 

He let go of his ankles and leaned on his arms,trapping Minimus beneath him. Those lips tried to find his but he turned away,but that gave Rodimus access to his neck. Warm lips touched neck cables and were exceptionally careful as the moved. Tongue laved and dipped into crevices whilst a hand pressed against his chest plates. Fingers carefully raced along the seems as Mimimus desperately tried to think of a way to escape. There really wasn't one. In his current state he was no match to the Prime. But it didn't stop him from trying. He struggled and tried to push the bigger mech away. He yanked at cables and tried to push his face away from his neck. The only thing it did was annoy him.

"That's it." Rodimus snapped a s he pulled away. He kept a hand on Minimus to make sure he couldn't get away so he could reach into his desk."Where the pit are-ah,there they are. These should stop you from being so difficult. Never known anyone be so silly over a little interfacing."

Stasis cuffs. Minimus renewed his efforts to escape but was unable to. Rodimus was pretty quick putting them on him. Only the was something off about them. The were slightly thick than usual,and had what looked like several settings.

Those aren't regulation cuffs." Minimus muttered.

"Especially made to ensure the trickier prisoners can't escape. It can either immobilize the arms,all of the limbs or place the body in stasis whilst the mental facalties and sensation are still intact. "Rodimus activated the after fiddling with the control unit. "I think the second option will be best. I don't want to miss out on that voice of yours when we got going."

"You won't get me going. I don't this."

"Okay,so maybe a few minutes on the third option wouldn't hurt."

 

And then nothing moved. It was like being put in medical stasis. His entire body was lead weight. He just couldn't move. Panic swept over him as lips found his own and this time he couldn't turn away. He could,t stop the lips on his own. Couldn't stop the warm glossa invading his mouth or the curious fingers that explored his chassis. Rodimus was heating up above him, his body pressing down on him. That heat coupled with gently exploring fingers was making his own body slowly heat up. 

Rodimus was quite happy,his fingers playing along seams and dipping between plating to tweak and stroke wiring. It earned him the tiniest hitch Minimus's venting and help direct his fingers. Hus own body didn't seem to need much help to get excited,his spike already pressurized behind its casing. He rubbed lightly against the desk and groaned lightly.

Looking down at the prone Minimus he couldn't help but smile. He looked so relaxed and at ease. It was ashamed he needed to cuffs to illicit such a reaction. But it was okay. He'd be able to remove then once his small friend was worked up enough. He just had to find the right spots to touch. So he continued his explorations and listened carefully to Minimus for tiny signs of enjoyment that were difficult to see with his so restricted.

Minimus lay there and felt the sensations take over rather than fight them. Hus body was heating up and the soft noises coming from his vocaliser were un-inhibited.

He felt Rodimus's hands caress downwards towards his interface panel and too his embarrassment his fans switched on and Rodimus gave a soft laugh. 

"See. I told you that you'd like it." he said and reached up to the stasis cuffs. "Now I want to really here you for this next part."

Suddenly her could move. Well he could move his torso and head. Everything was still in stasis and he flushed as Rodimus sunk to his knee's behind the desk. His legs were pushed wide apart and he was pull a few more inches to the end of the desk. Fingers stroked over him and he wriggled. The sensation was more than a little pleasant.

"Rodimus please."he whimpered,but his plea for his friend to stop was instead seen as begging.

"You can retract it now."

Minimus didn't want to,he knew as long as it stayed closed his was safe. But there were ways to force a panel to open that usually end in said panel not closing again without medical assistance. And the last thing he want was for anyone to see him like this. But there was a.chance refusing might snap Rodimys out if this. Might make him come back to himself.

He shook his head and swallowed once. Rodimus began rubbing his interface panel with his thumbs.

"Quit being stubborn and open up."

Minimus shook his head. Rodimus frown and stood again.

"Okay. Playing hard to get. I can play that way." 

He moved Minimus's legs so they were pressed to his chest. A large hand held him in place as the other sort out the mechanism needed to manually over ride his panel. To clicks and a soft later and he was exposed.

"There we go. That wasn't so bad no was it."

"This is humiliating."Minimus said,letting his head fall back on the desk.

"Why do you say that. You've got nothing to be ashamed of." Rodimus knelt back down and nuzzled the inside of a thigh.

"Rodimus,just let me go."

 

"No."the bigger mech pressed a kiss to his inner thigh. He rubbed his cheek against metal and let his thumb stroke the very edge of the valve in front of him. It made Minimus twitch and he circled it with his thumb. He ran fingers over the Spike housing and wondered just how big it was. Probably in proportion with the rest of him.

Minimus himself was fighting the urge to start calling for help. The chances of anyone coming at this time of shift were slim. Instead he was forced to endure as lips replaced fingers and soft tongue laved over him. Rodimus made a happy sound as he licked over a sensory node on the outer rim of the valve,sending a jolt through him. Minimus felt heat course through him Rodimus repeated the action and licked pressed a kiss to it. He enjoyed the sensation far more than he expected. But he didn't want the sensation to begin with and that quelled some of the pleasure. But not for very long. Rodimus was obviously good at this. His tongue worked its way into him and it wasn't long before Minimus's hips were moving in time to the Rodimus's movements. Each time he noticed what he was doing he stopped,but then Rodimus would change the rhythm or his technique and have him squirming again in no time. Heat built and so did the electrical charge in his body. He did jolt when felt a single finger worked its way into him,stroking the internal nodes just right. His body tensed as sparks flew across his plating. It was on the third deep stroke that Rodimus felt the barrier.

Fr a moment he wondered what the hell it was and he inadvertently suck hard on the out node,causing Minimus to tip over the edge into Overload.

He wanted for Minimus to come down from the over load before asking,"Your still sealed aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Why? You've got to have thousands of admires as Ultra Magnus, and this form. Well I can name dozen who'd do you." Rodimus pressed little kisses to his bared panel and spike housing. Minimus could feel it starting to pressurize. Rodimus noticwd and the kisses became less chaste and more sucking. Minimus wanted to be able to move but he doubted that Rodimus would let him just yet. As his spike released Rodimus easily took it into his mouth. It was big enough to suckle,but small enough that it wouldn't choke him. It was perfect. He sucked and rubbed his tongue along the underside. It was satisfying to hear Minimus trying to stifle his sounds. Choking backing groans and grunts as his hips try and thrust. But that was difficult considering he couldn't move his legs. He'd release him soon. Just not yet

He trailed his fingers back down to the valve and circled it with his fingers. He pushed one in and moved it in and out. He enjoyed the feel of the valves walls clenching. He rubbed his finger across the seal and pushed against it. He heard Minimus's vents hitch hard and he went back to rubbing in circles. He pressed a second finger in,glad of the lubricant that was flowing well. Rodimus pulled his lips off Minimus's spike so he could stand up and pay attention to stretching him. He wondered for a brief second if he should make Minimus go into full body stasis again but decided against it. He wanted Minimus to feel everything. This his first time. He deserved to feel every enjoyable moment.

Minimus himself was shaking with the effort of shoving Rodimus's fingers out of him. But just didn't work. Those fingers,now three of them,were stretching his valve out so he could take Rodimus's spike. Pressed his fingers in one final time as hard as he dared and the pulled them out. And at last he let his spike loose of its housing. Rodimus sighed in relief and rubbed Minimus's inner thighs. 

"Okay sweetspark. Relax as much as you can."

Minimus didn't answer. He turned his head away to hide the optic fluid that had started to fall. All he could was feel and that spike was pressed to him. At first it wasn't to bad,but the deeper it pressed the more his valve had to stretch to accommodate it. The stretch burn and he arched his back in an attempt to get away from the invading spike. His fans cycled faster and he bit his lip plates to try and keep the sounds in.

And the Rodimus hit his valve and didn't stop. Just a slow,steady push that eventually breached the thin seal. He choked out a cry and Rodimus stopped to let him adjust.

"Primus your so fragging tight."Rodimus said and let his head fall back. He pulled back just a little and pushed back in. Minimus was shaking hard enough that Rodimus leaned in to kiss his cheek and say,"Just give it a minute. It'll stop hurting soon."

"Take it out!" Minimus said,and looked up at Rodimus with desperate optics. "Just leave me alone. Please."

"Shh, don't be like that."He kissed the tears trail and turned his head so he could kiss him, pulling his spike out a little so he could slowly start to build a rhythm. Minimus tried to regulate his venting, to cycle his fans faster to cool off but it just wasn't working. The Heat built and sparks dance between them. Rodimus began to make very shallow thrust,enjoying the feel of Minimus around him. He came to the end of Minimus before he was all the way in, but the sensation was impossibly good.

Rodimus moved so slowly,enjoying the sensation of Minimus's body around him. He could hear a voice at the back of his head but couldn't here it properly) The tightness of that body was incredible. Rodimus was suddenly cursing himself for not doing this the moment they met in the cell on Luna 1.

He pressed deeper with every thrust,his spike pressing against Minimus's sensors and after what seem like forever he felt Rodimus bottom out and reached the end of his valve. Then ground forward against he ceiling node inside and Rodimus reached up to finally release his hand from the stasis cuffs. The moment he could move Minimius lifted his pedes off the desk so his knees could attempt to get between him and Rodimus. It didn't work. All it did was giving Rodimus more room to maneuver. The Prime lifted himself up onto his elbows and gave a happy groan.

"Okay. Okay this is good." 

Minimus said nothing. He lay still and waited for Rodimus to start moving again. When he did it was an incredibly sensation. The pain was there yes,but not as bad as it could have been. As the spike left him he felt almost empty,but it didn't last long. The push back in was hard and tight. Rorimus shuddered and the vibration of it made Minimus groan softly. The nearly unhearable squelching sound their bodies made was easy to ignore but the constant movement wasn't. Minimus could feel a charge building again. 

Each time he pushed in Rodimus ground against the ceiling node and made a myriad of noises leave Minimus's vocalisor. The Prime shivered as he felt the valve constrict around him. 

When he was certain that Minimus wouldn't break he started to speed up his thrusts. There pelvic plating bupped and tiny transfers of paint began to appear. Rodimus pressed closer and listened as Minimus stopped ground and started making little 'nng' noises he thrust into the mech beneath him. Faster and harder they could feel the electrical pulses and static arching hetween them. Heat made their fans wir like crazy trying to dispell the it and sparks pulsed,starting to sync up as they grew closer to overload. It was more,far more intense than the first over load build up and Minimus could feel himself starting to shudder as it happened.

And then it did. Overload struck him hard and he arched his back as much as he could. His vocalisor shorted out and he screamed static as the crippling pleasure felt like it went on forever. But his poor,over stimulated valve was simply unable to switch off as Rodimus continued to pound into him.

Thankfully it didn't last long and Rodimus soon overloaded himself. His transfluid flooded the smaller mech,making him feel blouted. The fluid couldn't escape until the spike pulled out of him. And Rodimus wasn't quite ready to pull out then.

"Urgh. That was fantastic. Why did you wait so long to break your seal. That so worth it"

Minimus didn't answer. He couldn't,his vocaliser hadn't rebooted yet. Maybe it just took a while. He didn't really know what to expect now it was over. Now he lay sullied beneath someone he Called friend. But could he still call him that. After all Rodimus wasn't in control control of his actions. Until he got him to the med bay he had no clue what was wrong. But get him to the medical bay he had to.

And it seemed like he had the perfect oppotunity as a HUD warning popped up telling him his vocaliser was damage. If Rachet could come he then they could over power Rodimus and get him to help. 

So he tapped Rodimus on the shoulder and pointed to his mouth and made a staticy sound.

Ridimus thought he wanted a kiss and gave him one. When his mouth left Minimus scowled and pointed to his throat and made another sound and Rodimus got it.

"Oh,right. Sorry. Okay we can deal with that." Switching on his internal com unit."Rachet. I'm bringing Minimus to the med bay. Meet me there."

Minimus began to rapidly shake his head and then winced when Rodimus pulled out of him. Transfluid spilled from him and Minimus felt empty. It was an odd sensation. Rodimus immediantly lifted him up into his arms and marched to the door."Open. Code H952 EX175 Prime."

The door swung open and they were moving briskly down the hallway. And Minimus saw that Rodimus wasn't the only one who was acting wrong.

He saw Getaway holding Ammo againt the wall,fingers into the seams of his hips whilst Ammo squirmed vented. In an office with its door open he spotted the bright yellow of Xaaron as he bent AquaBat over the desk. The door of a supplie closet had been left ajar allowing anyone to catch a glispe of Turbine nuzzled againt Pointblank,who looked like he'd been crying.

As they moved through the ship he saw others in similiar situations. He watched as Highbrow was chased down by a mech whose face Minimus couldn't. And as they got closer to the medical bay he became afraid again. Because whatever was happening could be happening there.

And Minimus could end up at the mercy of any one of the medics.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positive support and kudos. Its been great knowing what you all thing. If you've got an particular Lost Light pairing you'd like to see just send me a message and I'll see what I can do.

Skids had moves so fast that Rung hadn't seen him,only felt as he was grabbed and mech handled onto his back. Next thing he new he was looking up at Skids face, looking up at the blue mech.

And eyes that weren't Skids own.

"Skids. Are you feeling alright."he asked and tried not to move.

"I'm getting to know you better Rung."was Skids reply as he traced along Rungs neck cables. "Hows about opening up to me for a change huh?"

"Okay. But how about we return to our normal seats,get a little more comfortable?"Rung asked and began to carefully try and climb out from under his patient. Skids didn't let him. Instead he found his hands pinned,well   
,one of them. Skids took hold of the other.

"So you've really got a mike in this thumb huh? That's pretty damn cool. You small bots get all the good add ons. Me and my sized mechs,its all weapons and gizmos. You guys get stuff that's useful off the battle field."

"You have decent equipment as well you know."Rung said and watched as Skids played gently with his thumb.

"Ha. Wanna see it in action?"Skids said and rubbed his groin against rung. Realizing what he'd said Rung clarified quickly.

"Your grappling hook is very useful. Your theoretical computers are nothing to laugh at either you kno-hey!" Rung tried to tug his hand away from the kisses being laid on it but Skids held him tight."You will stop that this instant. Obviously something is wrong."

"Yeah. Your far to uptight."Skids said and pressed his hand down onto the bench. The chair he had often lain in whilst talking to Rung."Now why don't you tell me what gets your motor running hot huh Rung? What makes your fans kick in and the lubricate flowing?"

Heat rushed to Rungs face plates and he desperately shook his head. "Think about what you are doing."

"I am. And I'm going to start with the more obvious hot spots."Skids found Rung's elbows and gently stroked his finger tips over what little wire was accessible. 

This wasn't good. Rung's joints had always been sensitive,and Skids was playing with them just right. Gritting his teeth Rung concentrated on the best place to strike and hit as hard as he could at Skids right knee joint. He was off by a faction of an inch,but it was enough to get Skids grip to loosen. Dashing towards the door Rung activated his internal comm. It didn't work and Rung almost reached the door when he was grabbed.

It was Skids grappling hook,clutching him and dragging him back toward Skids,who didn't look at all please.

"That wasn't at all nice."Skids said and dis posited him back on the seat. This time his back was to Skids,who held on tightly and began to touch his joints again.

"I think that someone with such a slight build will be pretty sensitive where the internals are close to the surface. So if I do this..."he slipped his fingers into Rung's left knee joint and stroked along the proto form beneath and Rung jolted in his lap."There I'm going to get a pretty strong response."

"I want you to stop. You understand consent Skids. I do not want you touching me." he bit back a yelp as those fingers repeated their action.

"Oh come on. Your always looking after the crews welfare. Let me take care of your's. a good frag will do wonders for your mental state. Let it happen." Skids other hand found his right knee and started stroking, rubbing tight little circles. Rung tried to bend his knees and protect the sensitive metal. Only Skids would't let him. Rung tried prying those hands away to Skids pitched a little to hard in warning. So he stilled,deciding to bide his time until the could find a way to free himself. So instead he tried his best to ignore the sensations,until fingers caught hold of a hydrolics pipe and squeezed. Rung couldn't keep himself quiet. It felt impossibly good and he squirmed. Skids did it again and rolled the pipes carefully,managing to locate the second in his other knee. One good tweak and-

"Primus!"Rung cried out and his fans came on. He shuddered and tried to wiggle loose again. Skids let go of his legs and went exploring elsewhere whilst Rung gathered his wits. His knees felt weak as he tried to move. 

 

"Okay,stop."Rung said. "Your going to stop. This is rap-"

"Your liking this. Just listen to your fans. And now I know its joint play you like,well I know what to go for."Skids hands found his inner thighs and Skids smiled wide."Just bare with me a minute."

He arranged Rungs legs to hang over his knees and forced his hands behind his back. Skids used his own arms to keep him in place as his fingers moved between those wide spread thighs,leaving tantalizing gaps for him to explore. He moved his fingers very slowly, very gently along the edges,teasing Rung before dipping into play along the bearing on the ball joint,following the curve. He followed several electrical wire and twisted them gently. 

"St-stop this. Just stop it."

"No way. I can feel the charge in you Rung. Your so hot,I'm surprised your not steaming. And good Primus this is a view that's worthy of a photo."Skid kissed the top of his helm and then licked up the antenna,enjoy the shiver he got."Such a tasty thing you are."

He pushed his fingers further into those sensitive joints and stroked along proto form and found another thin pipeline pressed deep. He couldn't rub it between his fingers but he could still rub against it. He pressed down and along,oh so slowly and Rung keened in his lap. The vibrations and heat coming off Rung were enough to get his own motor running. He let his fingers leave those joints and find Rung's interface panel instead. Scorching hot, it was smooth against his fingers. He ran his fingers back and forth over it,every so.often dipping his fingers back into those splayed joints. Rung gave one final struggle before a soft click sounded and his panel clicked open and Skids felt his fans kick on hard when lubricate dribbled over his fingers. He wanted to dive straight in and explore this new orifice,but instead chose to take his time. He ran now lubricates fingers back into joints and this made Rung kick his feet and try and close his thighs. 

He was over stimulated,yet fighting against an overload that was trying to wash over him. He continued to try and get his internal comm working but he just couldn't. No one was answering him. He was trapped with someone obviously under the influence of drugs,or a virus or mind control or something that was making him act this way. For what seemed like hours he was toyed with,pleasure coursing through him and swirling along his energon lines. Fingers finally left his joints and he hoped for a reprieve,a moment to order his thoughts before those fingers found his outer node and pitched it just right.

He over loaded so hard Skids had to let him go too stop him from breaking something. As he rebooted and recovered Skids re arranged them so he was on his side leaning over Rung,letting his own panel open so he could let his spike loose.

Pushing Rung's legs open Skids let his fingers roam over heat plating and sparking metal. Rung batted his hands away but they just came back. They trailed down and teased between his thighs. A smile curved Skids lips and he watched Rung's legs jerk as his outer node was stroked over. Those fingers trailed down to his valve and up over spike housing. under his touch it slid aside and a long,thin spike rose,bio lights along the under side. Skids found this pretty arousing. Almost all the of mech's of his age didn't have the bio lights unless they had them fitted later for the look. These were originals. He trailed his fingers over and Rung grabbed his wrist,but didn't attempt another escape. He knew trying to get away might anger Skids and he was in no position to put up a fight. 

"Please. Let me go."Rung said. But he already knew that Skids wouldn't allow it. He also knew that no one was coming to see why the comm wasn't working. After all,even failed messages lit up the board to show there was a problem.

As predicted Skids just shook his head."Come on Rung. Enjoy yourself."

Those hands were back with a vengeance now and they were now very interested in his valve. A finger slid its way in and Rung hissed and bucked. The digit curled to stroke along sensor nodes before sliding out,then repeated the action. Rung once again grabbed at the wrist of the molesting hand,trying to get a grip on the power lines but unable to. He did get slammed down a little hard before. He stilled,not wanting to incur any violence. The fingers went back to exploring and Skids carefully started to stretch him. He did this one hands,as his other hand was busy stroking his own spike. With each new stroke of his hand his hips gave a tiny little thrust and Rung knew what came next for him. He prayed to every deity he had ever heard of to send someone to save him,but knew no one would. 

"Tell me if it hurts Rung."Skids said as he added another finger into him. Stretching out his valve so he could take Skids spike. He wondered if he should attempt to knock the other Mech out,but knew it was to big a risk. Instead he waited for Skids to deem him stretched enough,and quickly closed his legs. 

"Your not yourself Skids. Just look at what your doing. This isn't you,its-'

"I thought about fragging you the first time I saw you."Skids said and tilted his helm."But I didn't want to until I knew what you looked like under these."he plucked Rung's glasses and smiled."And look how pretty they are."

Slightly unfocused optics looked at him and Rung suddenly felt three times of vulnerable. His optics had always been a weak point, but the extra optical lenses had helped. It meant not having to risk an over hall to fix his malfunction optics. Now he wished he had.

Skids tried to pry his legs open,but Rungs kept them clamped closed.

"I wanted to do this looking at you,but if your going to be difficult."With a sigh Skids flipped him over,raising his aft in the air and head down Skids weight kept him pinned as a hand went between them and guided the spike to his valve. The head was slightly slimmer than the rest of the it,and made it easier to push its way in. Rung shuddered as sensor nodes were teased and then Skids lifted his weight off him.

"Primus you look good like this."Skids bottomed out and groaned,"Feel good to."

Rung didn't say anything. Instead he blushed and buried his face in his arms. Skids saw and shook his head. He leaned in and pulled Rung up,spike changing angle and pressing hard against his internal nodes in a way that made Rung cry out.

"That's better. Its not good to keep what your feeling bottled up."Skids started to thrust, shallow movements that were slow. The sensation sent sparks scattering up Rung's frame and tickling Skids. He kept thrusting, slowly going deeper and faster. His spike was the basic model,no fancy ridges or bumps. But he knew the best way to move it. Like the fact that by lift Rung's knees off the seat and taking his weight he could hit the ceiling node pretty easily. Doubled up as he was Rung could feel every inch of spike plunging into him. Overload was once again creeping up on him. Lubricate dribbled down Skids thighs and made a mess of the seat. Rung closed his eyes and just let himself go limp. Let the feeling of being fraghed wash over him. The sooner Skids was done with him the better. He could comm Ratchet and then they could figure out what made him do this. Out of all the mechs on board was the last one Rung though capable of this was Skids. And then Rung felt Skids speed up,hips taking on a frantic movement as he approached his own overload. Rung's just happened to be triggered by the increase in his speed.

The flood of trans fluid seeped from him and Skids carefully lay them both down. The spike slid from him and Rung did nothing to stop fingers that ran through the seeping tran sfluid. 

"What a mess we made huh. Looks like you need cleaning up." Skids said as he nuzzled Rung's neck."Maybe we should visit the wash racks."

"Maybe."Rung said,keeping hi voice as level as he could. If he could get out of the office he might be able to get his comm unit working.

"Or I could just give you a hand cleaning up here."Fingers slid back into him and Rung felt panic flare. He couldn't let this happen again,he just couldn't. He tied closing his cover but with fingers in the way it could only twitch."Or maybe my hands aren't the right tool."

Rolled onto his back Rung found his legs spread again and Skids was between them,his mouth finding valve and glossa lapping at the sensitive folds. Rung seized as that talented tongue played with him, teased and caressed as he wriggled. He was feeling every lick, every lap of that appendage and when it rolled over his outer node he actually sobbed. He couldn't help it. It was too much. His outer node as sucked and licked until another overload struck, and all real thought was wiped from his mind.

He rebooted and shuddered as he felt that tongue still going, still gently lapping at him, only this time was pushing into him, stroking the nodes inside and a pair of hands keeping him still, keeping him in. 

Skids was far from done with him.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. Life got in the way again.

He awoke to blazing fans and the sensation of building charge, and Tailgate wondered if he was having a rection to what ever medication it was Ratchet had given him. But before he could think to send a medical alert Over load washed over him and his body arched, his valve tingling as the finger's in it slowed their ministrations. By the time his Processor had calmed enough to be able to think he suddenly panicked.

Because There shouldn't be anyone touching him. Cyclonus had bought to their quarters and he'd gone into recharge whilst the other mech read which meant someone must have come in and.....

Cyclonus lay beside him, fingers lazily pushing in and out of him whilst he watched his reactions."Gah! Cyclonus,what are you-oohhh." a thumb flicked over his outer node and it made him give out a burst of static."You shouldn't-whats wrong with your eyes?"

The eyes he knew were gone, replaced with some strange, darkly green hue so very different from his normal optics. Tailgate felt his tanks sink as he realized that there was obviously something wrong with Cyclonus. As if the fingers knuckle deep in his valve weren't proof enough. 

"Nothings wrong with them."Cyclonus said and twisted his finger, sending another shudder up Tailgate's back structs.

"Do, you you think you could stop that, I kind of need to think straight buddy."

"I think I prefer you thinking curvy."

"I-was that a joke?" Tailgate asked."That was a joke. Oh god the universe is ending" The fingers in him pulled loose and Tailgate scrambled backwards on shaky leg, clamping his legs closed and snapping shut his panel after retracting a very reluctant spike. His energon raced through his fuel lines as Cyclonus shifted himself so he knelt infront of Tailgate on the Berth. His spike was out and Tailgate felt his intakes go dry. It was impressive, and had several humps along its overside. It was thick and heavy and made Tailgate's body quiver. The idea of that thing going in him was...more than a little frightening. And it turned him on a little. But he shoved those thoughts from his processor. Cyclonus was obviously sick, otherwise he wouldn't be doing this. He had just made a joke for primus sake. That said something was majorly wrong.

"Okay. I'm going to comm Ratchet right now."

"Why, are you unwell."Worry had seeped into Cyclonus voice,then left,"Or are you just a little nervous. Don't try and lie now. I'll know. I always know when your trying to cover something up."

"Maybe I think your now feeling well. I mean, Why are you suddenly so...flustered."

"Ha. Believe me when I tell you this isn't flustered. I past Flustered when your fans kicked on and you made the most unutterably excited moans I've ever heard a mech make."

Embarrassment made Tailgate wished the ground would open up and swallow him. But then he shoved his embarrassment away and carefully shuffled to the other side of the berth, so he could get down.He felt a little dizzy and waited for his equlibrium to come back to him. Cyclonus watched him and smirked. Tailgate almost made it to the door when a hands grabbed him and lifted him off the floor. He was disposited back on the bed. Cyclonus tilted his helm.back and laid a kiss on his face plate.

"So light. I could probably carry you all day and never have to worry about getting tired."

"Yeah. But can you not pick me.up whlist I go and get Ratchet."

"I don't need him. Now stop being so worrisome. I want to to see how many sound I can get you to make." He leaned in for another kiss but Tailgate turned his helm away and tried to wiggle backwards,but another hand stopped him. He was effectively trapped. hE used his emergency medical comm, the connection made by Ratchet in case anything went wrong. 

He pinged Ratchet and waited for a reply. And waited

And waited.

Just when he thought he wasn't going to get an answer Ratchet's panicking voice came over his internal comm.

"Tailgate, tell me your okay."

"Yeah."

"Are you stil in your quarters?"

"Yes, I think that-"

"Don't leave them! There's something wrong with the rest of the crew. If you can warn Cyclonus do so but stay put!"

"Cyclonus is with me but there's something wrong with his eye. He's behaving-eeek" a gasp of static reached Ratchet, who had been forced to barricade himself in his office, but he didn't know how long the door would hold. The medical bot felt his tank roll when he realized that Tailgate was at the warriors mercy. But he also knew that Cyclonus wouldn't hurt the minibot. 

"Don't leave your room. You better off with Cyclonus than getting caught by a mech who could hurt him. 

"Ratchet,I really think you should check on him"

"There's nothing I can do until I can examine someone whose suffering this thing without them groping me." Ratchet heard the door lurch and something go ping. "Look, if you can lock yourself in the washroom do so. If you can get into the ventilation shaft then hide, but I can't help you right-"

The was a loud crash and Ratchet went silent, leaving Tailgate alone. Well, not really. Cyclonus certainly wasn't going anywhere.He was currently to busy exploring his frame with wickedly clever fingers. Tailgate reached up and rested his hand against his friends neck. They kissed and though Tailgate had no real mouth,it still felt good. Then he felt guilty. He shouldn't be enjoying this. Had he contemplated a physical relationship with Cyclonus. Yes. But this wasn't how he wanted it to happen. But if he told Cyclonus no,would he listen. Would he leave him or would he end up under another mech. Cyclonus was his friend and Tailgate damn well preferred interfacing with a friend than with a someone who wouldn't be careful with him.He pulled back and looked up into the changed optics.

"Cyclonus,I want you to think hard. Do you really want this?"he asked.

A shudder ran trough Cyclonus's frame and for a breif moment his optics returned to normal.

"I'm sorry. I can't stop it. I want so badly. I need you so badly."he clutched at Tailgate."You should leave. I could hurt you."

"Your not the only one behaving like this. Ratchet spoke to me over the medical comm. The whole crew is-"

"Then hide in the washroom. You should be safe there."

Tailgate gave him a soft look and touched his face."You really think a door is going to keep you out?"

Cyclonus's began to change back he managed to say,"I don't want to hurt you..."

"You won't." Tailgate took a deep inhale and waited for the larger mech to overwhelm him. 

The brief moment of clarity was replaced by pure carnal desire and Cyclomus claimed another kiss and pulled Tailgate into his lap. Hands ran over him and stroked his most tender areas. His interface panel was heating up again,and he did his best to return the touches. Tailgate ran fingers over seams,small hands able to reach further than normal. it was obviously appreciated as Cyclonus pulled him closer and trailed his fingers between his thighs and rubbed circles over his panel whilst he rubbed a now painfully pressurized spike against the smaller bot. Cyonus wanted to plunge into the tight warm valve but was still sane enough to know he could hurt the minibot. So he let his fingers trail and tease until the tiny click of a panel opening made his spark spin faster. The smell of lubricate reached his scent sensors and he groaned at the new stimulation. Tailgate nearly wiggled in place. The spike pressed against him was hot and he wondered if he'd be able to take it. And as he thought that fingers slid back into him and they resumed their previous actions. His sensor nodes were sensitive from his previous overload and he gasped at the sensation as he gripped the larger mech. Cyclonus's fingers pressed in and twisted,stretching him and enjoying the pulse of the valve around his fingers.

"I can't wait to be inside of you."Cyclonus whispered into his audio as he added another finger. Now that did burn a little,but Tailgate could handle it. He tilted his hips and changed the angle so he could take them more comfortably.They crooked and his sensor lit up with pleasure as his fingers dug into Cyclonus's frame and made him growl deep in his vocal processor. He shifted so his could rub against Tailgate's aft and began moving his fingers faster. His thumb moved over Tailgate's outer node and rubbed firmly and kept doing it. After another particular sharp cry Cyclonus removed his fingers and lifted Tailgate a little to get him above his spike and slid the tip in. 

Tailgate felt a thrill of panic wash over him as the spike pushed deeper. He worried that Cyclonus would just keep pushing,but he stopped for a few clicks before pulling out and pushing hack in,going deeper. It was slow and agonizingly good,but it meant that Cyvlonus wouldn't hurt him. But he couldn't stop the stretch. The pleasant burn as his body stretched to accommodate the spike in him. Tailgate did his best to rise and fall on it himself but with Cyclonus sitting upright he just couldn't move right. But he didn't have to worry as Cylonus lifted him off completly so the warrior could lean against the head of the berth,legs stretched out and settled Tailgate straddling him,his spike going deeper as Tailgate settled back onto it.

"You look good like this."Cyclonus said and helped to lift Tailgate as he took more of that spike in,more that half sliding into his body.As his second overload built Tailgate wondered how deep Cyclonus could get,if he could indeed fill him up. Or would he beg for mercy first? Groaning against Cyclonus's chest plating.

"Good?"

"Yeah."

Cylonus began rocking his hips and enjoyed the sensation. Tailgate squirmed and he wrapped his arms around him. They rocked and groaned and clutched down at each other. Tailgate could pretend that this was something they had chosen. Not something thrust upon them. But fate had dealt them a crappy hand so they had to deal with it. As they rocked Cyclonus's spike slid deeper and both were being over whelmed as spark danced and bodies grew so hot that condensation steamed.

There pelvic plating met and they both stopped for a moment.

"Oh primus. I don't think. I've ever been this full." Tailgate said as they just sat and felt. Cyclonus was in bliss,but the tiny part of his processor was rebelling,praying Tailgate would forgive him. That part of his processor already knew he was. Tailgate knew this wasn't him but was allowing this. Because the stupid,kind hearted waste disposal mech cared for him. Because he wouldn't have done this if he hadn't cared. 

Together they started moving again,and when their eyes met Cyclonus's eyes started to flicker and were normal again for just a few moments. They locked optics and moved,and for that moment they were in one mind. They both wanted this. And There was the tiniest click that made Tailgate suddenly bury his face in his hands,nearly toppling over in embarrassment.

His hidden latches had unlocked and his chest plate opened to reveal a very bright blue spark that was striped with a sickly green. Cyclonus was shocker for a moment,so much so that his mind completely cleared. The sickness in him was gone long enough for him to feel a great deal of love. Caution was thrown to the wind his own plates fell away to show his spark. Tailgate looked up at him with soft,hopeful optics and he nodded. They pressed together and their sparks met.

The sickness swelled within Cyclonus but his mind and spark were full of affection. Tailgate's emotions poured into him with absolutely nothing hidden. He wasn't afraid to allow Cyclonus to see and feel everything. They spark merge and the virus that was floating through Cyclonus's energon began to dissipate,began to clear and leave his body. As the two Mechs ground and thrust against each other overload began to move through them and the pleasure was shared and both its were list to it.

Tailgate had to reboot after to help his systems deal with the burst of energy and the sharing of his spark. When his mind was clear he looked up at Cyclonus and saw that his eyes were normal and , to his utter shock, filled with optic fluid.

"Cyclonus?"

"I'm, I'm so sorry."the mech said and pulled Tailgate to him, pulling him up so that the considerable spike withing him was pulled free. 

"Its okay, its okay."Tai;gate told him and hugged back as best he could."

"I do not deserve your-"

"Oh shut up, your were infected with something. And I think we should get you to Ratchet. He said this is effecting others and-"

"Your staying here!"Cyclonus snapped."I'll bring Ratchet to you. And than I'm turning myself over to Ultra Magnus."

"No your not. Your not even listening to me. That wasn't you. And I said yes for Primus's sake, how can you have done it against my will if I sad yes."

"And when you were asleep? When I touched you then?" Cyclonus pulled back a littler, the sadness in hs eyes painful to look at."Did you consent to that."

"I'll call it you being sick and leave it at that." Tailgate touched his face and made him look at him,"Now we are going to try and get to Ratchet and you are going to concentrate on that. We can freak out later."

Tailgate stood a little wobbly and then looked down at the state of his legs. He was covered in lubricate and transfluid."Though, maybe we should visit the wash rack first."


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait.

The door gave way and Rachet placed the desk between him and those who were after his aft. When he had barricaded the door it had been Aquastar and Tripodeca attempting to mech handle him onto a medical berth. Now the door was open he saw that they had been joined by Railspike.

"Come on Doc. You know its not a good idea to run from your check ups."Tripadeca said and stepped through the door way."Now come here and we'll give you a physical."

"Or perhaps he can help me in the labs?" a voice said and the sound of a gun went off and the three mechs dropped.

A sedative gun could be seen as Perceptor stood in a door way. His face was hidden as he kept an eye out for more Mechs. "Rachet I suggest you get to the quarantine room now before anyone else tries to pounce us."

Ratchet didn't need to be told twice and raced to the Quarantine room,closely followed by Perceptor. He rapidly entered the emergency shut down codes but before he could input the new password that would let them back out again he felt something pierce his fuel line. Darkness quickly enveloped him as he felt arms catch him and stop him from falling. 

* * * * *

Ratchet came too and tried to moved,only he found himself bound to the berth. Only his legs had been spread and tied to the edges of the berth to allow for...Well scrap. He panel was open. Valve spread slightly due to the spread of his legs.

Perceptor was standing near a work bench with several data disks and sample dishes. Ratchet hoped to pretend to be asleep but Perceptor turned,eye a lurid green and smiled at him.

"I'm glad you have returned to consciousness. Interfacing will be so much better if i know your enjoying it as well." Ratchet was about to tell him he was being an infected fool when he turned his whole frame and and impressive spike was revealed. "I know I'm most likely infected by the same viral outbreak as so many others. I've certainly never wanted to bed you before. Or any one for that matter."

"Well then obviously you know that this is probably a bad id-what is that."Ratchet saw Perceptor pick up a tool that looked remarkably like an old medical scanner. A Quanmtum Class four if he remembered correctly. Taken off the market for unknown reasons.

"Just something I acquired as a novelty. I think you'll enjoy it more than me."

"Why?"Ratchet asked and desperately hoped that it was gift for his medical collection.

"I've no idea how to go about stimulating another mech. I know the mechanics, what goes where and the desired out come,but I just don't know what to do about charge building. And I am sure that once I've spent my charge you can take a look at some of the samples I've collected."

"How on Cybertron did you collect samples."

"With great difficulty. I was desperate to have someone,anyone really but I managed to fight off the impulse untill I found you." Perceptor came to him and fiddled with the scanner. Climbed onto the berth between his legs and settled himself."Now let me just switch this on and we can get started."

"Wait just a minute. I don't want you to keep that damn thing away from me. Those were taken off the market for a-"

"Embarrassing reasons. When set a certain way they could stimulate the frame into building a concentrated charge."

Ratchet let his helm drop back."They accidentally made an interface toy."

"Quite a good one. I've used it on myself on occasion." Perceptor gave him a slight smile. "Now just lie back and enjoy it. I will have to start off slow,as the only stetting is quite high. I apologies if I appear to be teasing."

The hum of electronics came on and he felt something tingly and intense pass over his interface array. It happened again. His frame tensed up each time and a shiver ran through him. And only his valve opening, His spike casing and outer node were left untouched.

"Perceptor, gah,turn that thing off."Ratchet snapped and gritted his teeth. His valve clenched and he did his bets to try and shut down interface protocols but the damned things weren't responding. So he lay there wondering if he could convince Perceptor to let him go when the beam was sent over his node and spike casing. The intensity almost hurt and was gone as quickly as it had come, leaving him breathless. His core temperature spiked and his fans came on to deal with the excess heat. Perceptor smiled and let the beam rest again his valve, making him squirm.

"I can see that this is quite effective." He raises the beam again, this time just to cover his node, and Ratchet made an inarticulate sound before it was moved again. This time he circled the interface array, making him squirm against his bonds. "It shouldn't take long to build the appropriate charge." He wasn't wrong. Already lubricate was beading within Ratchet and Perceptor reached out a free hand and stroked along his fingers."Relax. Enjoy it." He entwined there fingers as best he could before lifting the device to his spike casing and left it there, watching Ratchet twist and turn and try and escape the sensation. It circled and gave him a few seconds relief before it came back to his valve, not as intense as when it hit his spike but still jarring before it rested to a stop over his node and stayed a few seconds.

When it strayed more towards his seams he trembled. He sucked in cool air praying to any god that could hear him to give him a reprieve. It never came as Perceptor pushed the scanner up against his valve, angling it so that his inner sensors were struck. His entire sensor net seem to jerk in response before it as pulled away again. Perceptor let go of his hand so he could stroke his own spike, hips jerking slightly. Ratchet's entire frame was trembling as that damned sensor found his spike casing again and it pressurized with a speed it hadn't reached since he'd been young. Perceptor bit his lip and the scanner found Ratchet's node again and he let it rest there. The reaction was intense.

Every part of Ratchet's frame went rigid and he gasped out a choked cry before it turned into a keening sound. His interface equipment was not designed for this. No wonder the dratted scanner was taken off the market, any mech who had it used on them probably died of spark failure.

Finally Perceptor couldn't wait anymore and moved the scanner so he could have Ratchet. He aligned his spike and pushed forward, slipping at first before pushing into the incredibly warm valve. He groaned and let his body drape over Ratchet's. He lay still whilst he just felt. Beneath him Ratchet groaned and squirmed the penetration hadn't been painful,but it hadn't careful either. But he'd been so ready for the others spike it hadn't caused any damage.

"I,I think that I may need to revise my views on interfacing." Perceptor said and lifted himself up so he could look down at a very charged Ratchet. "I apologise for any discomfort."

"Urgh. Just finish so you can get off me." Ratchet said as he gave up. The quicker this was over the quicker he could r  
find a wrench to beat the slag out Perceptor. Or maybe not considering he wasn't really in control at that moment. But he would get him back in some-

Perceptor gave his first thrust and it was obvious he hadn't done this before.

"Put your weight on your forarms,not your hands." Ratchet said. "And straighten out your legs."

"What?" Perceptor asked. 

"Your going to pull a chord if," Ratchet took a breath as Perceptor gave another little thrust that felt quite nice,"Or do one of us an injury."

"Oh,alright then." Perceptor changed the way he lay and it instantly felt better. He was also closer to Ratchet. It felt good to be so close to another mech,close enough to feel his exhales."Is that better?"

"Just move."

"Grouchy as always Ratchet."Perceptor said and kept moving. His thrusts were easier and smoother. Ratchet lay there and took it,his optics staring up at the ceiling. He wasn't pay much attention to the fact that one of Perceptors hands had wondered off. And found the scanner. Using one had to manipulate the scanner was easy. He only had to press three buttons and the beam narrowed. The scanner couldn't change the over power level,but by narrowing the beam it could create a false power loop for a little while. That's the thing that Perceptor was after at that moment because he wasn't going to last. He'd self serviced enough to know when he was about to overload and he could see it coming fast. And he didn't want to leave Ratchet unsatisfied.

The first thing Ratchet knew about that plan was when Perceptors hand moved between them and he expected fingers around his spike. The beam hitting his node at an awkward anglw was not. And it certainly was unpleasent.

"PRIMUS!" he cried out and felt every sense focuse in on that one part of his body.The spike moving in and out,the beam against his node and his spike trapped between the two of them made him cry out and overload hard enough for him to black out. He came too with Perceptor slumped over him,dragging in breath and chuckling slightly.

"Oh,that was incredible." Perceptor lifted himself off Ratchet and gave him a soft,fond look. "I'm sorry it had to happen this way my friend,"he kissed Ratchet's cheek,"But I am happy it was you."

Ratchet felt his tank roll. He felt so awful for Perceptor. This was going to screw with his processor.

"Perceptor?"He asked and watched as the scientist lifted himself completely off.

"Yes Ratchet?'

"Can you please untie."

"Of course. I need your opinion on these samples."

Ratchet laughed. He couldn't help it. Even under the influence of such a sexual virus,this was still Perceptor. Still a scientist at heart.

"Did I say something amusing?"

"Not really. I'm just reassured that your still you."

Perceptor was going to ask who else he was meant to be but there was a knock on the qurantine door.

"Hey Ratchet? You in there?"

"Rodimus?" Ratchet asked as Perceptor released one of his legs,sliding his hand up along the inside as he went.

"Yeah,Minimus kind of needs your help."

Perceptor lloked worried as Ratchet sharply looked at the door.

"How badly hurt?"

"Just needs his vocal processor looking at."Rodimus sounded smug, and in the current situation there was probably only one reason for it."Any you might have to check....other areas. I may have been a little over enthusiastic."

Ratchet let his head drop back and wondered just how quickly they could get help from Cybertron. They would need alot of help after this.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the shortness of this chapter. Be back with something longer soon.

First Aid had never seen Swerve so quiet. The mech sat curled up under the bar, biting his bottom lip plate and trying to be as small as possible. But First Aid had found him. The main door had been partially closed and he had wandered in to make sure no one was hurt. He'd seen the unconscious mech, a bot whose name escaped him. He was going to be out for a while. After shutting the doors completely and moving the Mech he'd followed the trail of spilled energon.

Swerve was a little more banged up. The inside of his thighs were clawed up, and it was obvious that the other mech had been assaulted trying to interface him. First Aid shook his helm. Obviously the attacker had no idea how to seduce a mech into berth. He'd harmed Swerve. Not badly but enough to hurt. Crawling under the bar First Aid watched as the small bot scrambled,dragging one leg. He'd clumsily managed to stop the bleeding energon, and was now pressed himself against the corner.

"Its a little cramped under here isn't it."First Aid said and stilled his progress forward.

"You stay back. Your like him. Your Optics are the same!"

"Swerve, your hurt. Let me help you." First Aid didn't make a move forward, knowing that in his frightened state Swerve was likely to try and run, and really that was just going to make things difficult. How could he help his legs if he ran. Or help him get over that hideous fool of a mech lying on the other side of the bar? "Just come here. I won't touch you unless you say I can."

"Yeah right. I come any closer and you'll jump me." 

"Swerve, I'm a medic. Do you really think I would put a quick Frag before a patient?"

Swerve shrunk in on himself slightly and looked down at his leg. Then back up at First Aid."You' won't touch unless I say you can?"

"No."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Swerve looked at his leg again moved forward."My right legs fine but I think dumb aft out there pulled on a hydraulics line. I can't move my left leg and the line feels like its swelling."

First Aid scooted back so light could reach the leg wound and he had to bite back a hiss. The would was deep but the energon leaking was just from the broken plating, no fuel line punctures. But it was deep and the Hydraulics line had got pulled and snagged against a strut. All he had to do was pull it loose, but that required touching it.

"Its a simple snag. I can tell you how to pull it loos, or I can do it for you. Though I don't think your fingers are long enough."

Swerve looked at his hands. First Aid was right. If he wanted to un-snag the fuel line he was going to need help. He gave First Aid a distrusting look before slowly wiggling closer and pushing his injured leg forward. "Just be quick."

It took every ounce of self control to keep First Aid from just dragging Swerve towards him, but he managed. He pulled the the leg straight and carefully un-snagged the line, rubbing gently to get the flow going. Swerve let him do it until his sensors were working right again and pulled his leg back. He glanced at the tiny gap that he knew he had no chance of escaping through and wonder if First Aid really would pounce him.

"Someones going to get you."

"Huh?" Swerve looked at First Aid and curled in on himself a little.

"You were lucky fighting off the other mech. But can you do it again, several more times?"

Swerve knew what First Aid meant. He'd barely gotten away from the last mech. How the hell was he going to stop the rest. He wasn't the best fighter, and he certainly wasn't the strongest. He looked at First Aid and had no doubt what the other bot was suggesting. He ran over his options and then re ran them, but it was no good. He could try his luck and bee twice as injured. Or he could let First Aid...

"How do I know you won't hurt me?"Swerve asked.

"Its not in me. I'm a medic. Hurting people is against everything I'm meant to do. Only in extreme circumstances can I fight. Everyone knows this. War wasn't easy but I survived. This isn't war. This is something so much simpler." First Aid moved back, but left an arm out stretched, ready to help him out as well."I can promise you I won't hurt you. We'll go into the storage room and lock the door."

Swerve knew he could try and run. He knew he wouldn't make it. This was his only real option. He opened his mouth to say yes but nothing came out. So he nodded, reached out and grabbed First Aids hand. He was swiftly pulled from under the bar and they went to the store room.The two of them reached at the store room and Swerve quickly inputted the lock code. First Aid wasted no time getting him on his back. They lay on the floor between the boxes of high grade and additives First Aid looked about for something they could lie on that was a little more comfortable than the floor. Eventually he spotted a large safety blanket meant to stop canisters and glass from breaking. Swerve was grateful for the softness beneath him, as he didn't want the paint on his back being scraped up by what they were about to do. He wanted as little evidence of what they did as possible. Lying back he felt hands pushing his legs apart. Air slowed himself a little,Forcing himself to take it slow.

He let his fingers graze over Swerve's chassis. he teased the joins and slid up towards his neck cabling. He stroked carefully and lightly, a little perturbed by the fact Swerve was so damn silent. The smaller bot never shut up, and yet here he was, quiet as a glitch mouse. He shook his helm and started to tweak the wiring he could reach, hoping to build a charge. He wanted to try it this way before using any medical overrides. 

Swerve evened out his breathing and let his mind wander, trying to remember past lovers and encounters, hoping to work up a reaction. Eventually he managed, thoughts of other hands on him and lips against his own. A charge built slowly and he kept his optics off and felt. Felt fingers slide over his neck cabling. Felt warm air on his chest plates as the seams over his Spark chamber were teased. Felt the shiver go up his back as his cover was rubbed.

The smallest groan escaped Swerve as First Aid managed to get his panel to retract. He'd lubricated enough that any penetration wouldn't be painful. First Aid hoped to make it at least enjoyable. He slipped a finger into he valve and Swerve sighed,a shiver of real arousal going through him rather than half mustered interest.

"I expected you to be louder." First Aid said as he moved his fingers. Swerve felt what little excitement he had drain away. 

"First Air,this isn't exactly what I usually do." Swerve stated. His tanks churned as he felt First Aid leaned over him and pressed their helms together. It was meant to signify closeness,affection. But at that moment it just felt wrong.

"What do you like? Tell me." First Aid ,"Tell where you like to be touch."

Swerve looked up at the un known optics and shook his helm. "Just, just shut up and frag me already."

First Aid didn't like the answer, but his urges were becoming difficult to put on hold. So instead he began stroking again, not as gentle as before, but not enough to hurt. He let his own spike slip free and he lift Swerves legs. He rubbed over Swerve's node a few time, causing the smaller mech to kick out and squirm. Swerve inhaled and waited. When the spike pressed against him he wished he'd taken a look first so he knew what to expect. He didn't know about the texture that had been added a few years ago when First Aid had gotten a little overcharged. The sensation was a strange one.

Swerve felt it and and wondered if he'd be able to load overload from it. to deal with the penetration itself. It wasn't painful,but it wasn't pleasant either. It was just meaningless Sensation. But first aid appear to be enjoying himself. He was careful of Swerve's injury. Arm slipped about his torso and he was pulled in close to the Medic. 

This wasn't making love. Nor did it seem like rape. It was just meaningless friction. Two bodies moving. Possibly the worst Frag he'd ever had. Second only to a very drunken liaison with a a femme who shall remain nameless lest both of them die of embarrassment. Even the memory of it made him clench up, and apparently that was all First Aid needed as he overloaded quite unexpectedly. He'd always produced more trans fluid than was normal, and Swerve ended up with a very sticky mess between his thighs. First Aid sucked air into his intake and then with drew, rolling off his less than enthusiastic love.

"Oh, that was quite, quite delightful."

"For some."Swerve Murmured and started looking around for something to clean up with. He spotted a cleaning rag that didn't look too bad and sat up. There was a gushing sensation as the transfluid left him, and he grimaced. He waddled over to the rag and leaned down to pick it up, when he felt heard movement.

"What are-eep!" First Aid was behind him, Spike already starting to re pressurizer."We just finished!?"

"What can I say. Your impossible to resist like this." The medics hand slid between his thighs and fingers slid up into him.

"Oh Primus."

"Quite." First Aid hoisted him up by the waist, causing Swerve to grab the edge of the nearest crate for support."Now come here."He said and slid straight back into Swerve.

[Okay]Swerve thought.[This is my worst frag.]


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Rung sat in his office, door locked on its highest security setting. Skids had gone to fetch some Energon after Rung had said his personal dispenser was empty. Once out the door Rung had locked it. He now sat behind it, knees curled up to his chest and letting the situation run through his processor. He knew that Skids was most likely not in control of his actions, and that neither of them was at fault for what happened but.....

He Hurt.

He hadn't wanted it. Hadn't wanted those touches or those kisses or the pleasure bought upon him. Every touch had been a burn. Every moment an eternity. By the time Skids had finally released him he'd lost count of the number of overloads that had raced through him. Rung didn't know how many times he'd been fragged. Enough that his valve felt sore. His body felt like it had gone through a battle and all he wanted was to curl up and sleep. But he didn't want to get caught by Skids. Then again, Skids may have found some other Mech to molest and if Rung did nothing....

He had to leave his office. Had to try and help whoever else might be at risk. Making sure that the hallway was clear he made his way along it. He could smell ozone and transfluid, and could here all kinds of noises coming from different directions. When he got to close to the source of the news he would change direction and head towards the nearest elevator or access ladder. The ladder was the safer option by far, but getting the access panels open was easier said than done. He wasn't a Maintenance Bot. By the time he had gotten it open, he heard foot steps heading his way. He was just about to climb through when someone grabbed his ankle.

"Well aren't you a pretty bot the-"Rung kicked the Mech hard in the face, and began to scrabble to the maintenance shaft. He was panicking, not wanting to end up underneath another mech without a fight. Obviously the other mech didn't like this idea and swiftly backhanded Rung,"Just come. Her. If you like it rough I can play that way."

"No!"Rung yelped and struggled harder, causing the other to shake him hard enough that he hit his head far to hard. "No." Another jolt and he felt his processor shake, and he realized he was about to lose consciousness. As he did he saw the mech reach for his panel, and a shadow fell across them both. His vision went dark.

x x x x x x x x x x

He was being so gently cleaned. A soothing fluid and soft cleaning rag was moving over his chassis and getting rid of the scratches and unsavory fluids. 

"Ratchet?"he asked, and the hand stilled.

"No. I couldn't get you to him."Fortress Maximus said and went back to cleaning him."Hold still. I had to put some Nanite Gel on your....injury."

"Injury."Rung tried to sit up but stopped at the soreness. Every joint felt achy.

"Tiny tear in your mesh lining."Fortress said and put the rag aside."I had to make sure you weren't too badly hurt."

Rung nodded,and then terror gripped him as he noticed Fortress Maximus's optics. He had no way of fighting of a mech his size and strength. He groaned and flopped back onto what he now realized was a berth. A very big berth. These must be Maximus's room. He felt even smaller than normal on the oversized berth. Large hands were once again touching him, but were avoiding his valve. Instead they concentrated on his Spike casing. Large hands and fingers coaxed it casing open and even gentler lips kissed along the length. Then left it alone to kiss lightly up his chassis.Then his tanks gurgled embarrassingly and Maximis laughed. It was a deep chuckle that rattled deep from his chest.

"You need to refuel don't you. Wait here."Maximus climbed off him and disappeared a moment before coming back with too large cubes. These were old fashioned ration packs and Rung wandered where he had gotten them from. His curiosity must have shown because Maximus explained.

"I picked them up on the last leave we had, in case we had any emergencies. Or couldn't get to the dispensers. I figured now was as good a time as any."

"How many did you get hold of." Rung excepted the cube Rung broke the seal,hoping for more time to recover. He raised the cube to his lips and took a sip. The taste was odd,but not bad. What struck him was the quality."This tastes like medical grade energon"

"I think the seller salvaged it from an old medical base. But with energon no longer rationed he needed to get rid of it." Maximus took a large gulp and sighed. I was planning on brewing my own high grade,"But after Whirl got caught doing it I decided to wait till my next paid leave." 

"Probably for the. Best." Rung took another sip and realized that the ache in his joints was abating and the odd taste wasn't the age of the energon."What did you put in this."

"Just a little something to help with your pain. I know you not feeling your best."Maximus came to him and gently touched Rung's shoulder, trailing his fingers down his shoulder."I want you to feel better." His eyes held a softness that Skids didn't have. Because Skids didn't have the same....feelings for Rung. Maximus really didn't want to hurt someone he saw as a friend. Possibly something more. Oh how he wanted something more. But he couldn't, because Rung wouldn't cross that line with a patient. But today, Maximus wasn't really interested in personal codes of conduct. He was interested in Rung. Who was sipping his drink and staring off into space.

"Who was it?" Maximus asked."Who hurt you."

Rung had to stop the name slipping through his lips. Maximus would be a danger to Skids. A tiny part of Rung was whispering 'tell him', but he forced himself not to listen."Someone who wasn't in there right mind."

"Still trying to protect your patients." Maximus smiled. He finished the energon before he set the empty cube down. Rug clung to his own like it was a shield, but didn't protest when Maximus took it. He pushed Rung back and climbed over him. Whilst drinking Rung's spike had retracted,but Maximus soon coaxed it out again and whispered encouragement into Rung's audio. His own panel retracted, and he grounds his valve against Rung's spike, which shocked the hell out of the orange mech. His shock was obviously evident and Maximus nuzzled his neck.

"I'm far to large for you, especially whilst your hurt. Maybe when your feeling better we'll try, but until then, "he reached between them and guided Rung's spike to his valve. The sensation was so good that the moan that left him was completely un hindered. His hips twitched and he moved them to meet Maximus before he stopped himself.

Maximus heard and groaned himself."You feel so good." He started to bounce on the spike,enjoying the feeling and letting his head fall back as he enjoyed it. Rung lay beneath him and tried not to be overwhelmed by the tight muscles rippling around him. He found himself rocking his hips as Maximus moved, matching his rhythm. The two of them moved and Rung let himself get lost in sensation. Because this, this almost felt consensual. Fortress Maximus was a patient, but he was also a friend and he wasn't hurting him and he was just so tired of being the submissive, the victim, a primus damned hole for who ever was affected. The whole situation was a hundred different kinds of wrong. His patient numbers would most likely triple and Rung knew that he would need someone to talk to at some point. 

Before realized he was crying again. Tears slipped down his face and Maximus wiped them away for him.

"Don't be sad Rung. Tell how to make it better. Tell me how I can help." Rung looked up at Maximus's confused eyes and behind the discoloration saw the gentleness and pure affection.The Sincerity. And it gave him comfort. It was ridiculous and inappropriate but it made him feel better to know there were real tender feelings here and not just lust.Ignoring his higher mind he let his baser needs taking over,wrapping his arms around. Maximus's neck and held him close as the pelvic plating rubbed together,creating new paint transfers. Rung could feel an enjoyable overload building. He thrust and held on. 

Fortress Maximus was making all kind of happy sounds. His valve contracted hard about the spike in him and he stifled a scream as his own overload struck. It made him tremble and squirm as Rung kept thrusting,aiming for his own climax. When it came the sensation flowed from him,rather than wrenched from his interface array. As the sensation dies down he feels guilt and hate. Rung shouldn't have, he should have fought or pulled away or-

"Stop that."Maximus said and flicked his cheek gently."Your thinking sad thought. I know you are."

"I-"

"Please don't. Just enjoy this."Maximus buried his face in Rungs neck cables."I know you'll regret this. That I'll probably never get to keep you as a therapist, let alone friend."

Rung wants to tell Maximus he's wrong, but could Rung really remain his Therapist after this. But his friend....Rung would still be his friend. Would always be his friend. But how could he tell Maximus that without him thinking Rung was lying to him. Then a solution came to him, a drastic solution, but one that would work. He had done this before with lovers, and he could direct his emotions well enough to accomplish what he wanted. He pushed Maximus Lightly away. The other mech looked so sad,s fearful of what Rung might say. Cupping Maximus face he let their helms touch. He didn't say anything. He just sent the retraction commands and watched as Fortress Maximus's face lit up from the glow of his spark. Maximus gaped for a moment before looking up into Rung's optics. He took a shuddering breath and sat up a little. Having moved away enough he Closed his valve cover. 

"Really?"

Rung nodded,not breaking eye contact. Reached up and his fingers barely grazed the bottom seam to Maximus's spark. Maximus spent a moment considering the implications. He touched over his spark and then smiled widely. 

The site of Fortress Maximus revealing his spark was incredibly fascinating. Two extra layers of protection kept his overly large spark protected. It swirled blue and green. Rung sat up on his elbows and meet Maximus half way, a moment of panic striking before the two sparks met. The jolt of energy that it sent through them made Maximus fall forward and he caught himself. Rung lay and just felt. Maximus managed to maneuver them so they lay on there sides. Well, he flopped them over onto their sides. He then let Rung wash over him.

Rung could feel all of Maximus's insecurity and fear. The terror that surround memories of his captivity and terror of losing what he had now. Of losing friendship and affection. And such affection. Rung didn't think it was possible to care as much as Maximus did. Not just for Rung himself, but for anyone who he considered a friend. Deep, all encompassing love and care. Rung found himself unable to hide anything of himself. He let Fortress Maximus see all of himself. All his selfishness and desire and hurt from the past day, and his need to help others. He allowed himself to be more than just bare to him. He let Fortress Maximus see everything. Feel everything. The two of them lay together as there sparks danced,the energy flowing softly. There was no grand passion of endless love or the quick meeting in the supply closet. This was just....pleasant. Affectionate. Caring and gentle and both wanted to stay in that warm safe place. But eventually they did. Their sparks split apart and the chambers closed. They lay quiet,until Rung eventually looked up into Maximus's face. He blinked several times.

"Maximus,where are my glasses."

"Oh,there here,I didn't want you breaking them." he handed him the glasses and watched him put them on.

"Maximus. Your eyes are,are normal again."Rung was amazed and the reason struck him clearly. The spark Merge...

"We have to get to the Med Bay."


	8. Chapter Eight

Minimus was fine, he just needed a tweak in his voice modal. He was slightly swollen from taking a mech so much bigger than him, but beyond that he was...well he wasn't fine, but he wasn't hurt. He'd shut both Perceptor and Rodimus out of the because neither could keep their hands to themselves, and both had vanished from the hallway. 

"What the hell is going on Ratchet."

"I honestly don't know. Its viral, but its effecting the Core processor in a way I wasn't expecting at all. Perceptor thinks that some mechs may be able to fight it to an extent, but others won't have any control."Ratchet shook his helm and looked Minimus up and down, noticing that he seemed a little too composed."Minimus, what has happened-"

"Could end the mission. Most of the crew may want to press charges. How on Cybertron do you try and build a case when the -"

"Minimus, stop."Ratchet came and stood before him, and saw in the smaller mechs eyes the tiniest iota of fear. this mech had suffered something truely terrible, but was attempting to suppress what had happened by concentrating on work. It wasn't healthy but Ratchet knew they didn't have the time to dwell, not when the ship was in turmoil."Just take a few moments to breathe. You need it."

Minimus looked up at him and then seemed to deflate infront of him."I promise, I will deal with this. But right now I need to concentrate on this. I need to keep my mind off what happened because If I break now whose going to help this ship?"

"More than just you." Ratchet told him."But your right, we need to be able to fix this and-"

A mech suddenly banged against the door, and when Ratchet checked who was there he saw a bloody looking mech in a panic. His eyes appeared normal and Ratchet wasted no time in getting him in.

"What happened, where are you hurt."

"Not me. Some fool must have gone after someone stronger than him because he's a broken mess right now."

"How badly is he hurt."Ratchet asked."

"Bad. I patched him up as best I could but he's still in bad shape,so I came looking for you. Nearly got caught twice."

Ratchet grabbed a medical kit and went to the door.

"Ratchet, what do you think your doing."

"My job." Ratchet said and left before Minimus could stop him and locked the door behind him. He activated the medical lock and left in the direction the other mech had come. It didn't take him long to find the injured mech, he just had to follow the sounds of fighting. Or a fight ending, since Whirl had just knocked out to would be aggressors. He was dinged up and had suggestive scratch marks, but appeared uninjured.

"Hey doc. You here to fix him up?" Whirl gestured behind him at the injured party and Ratchet hissed through his teeth.

"Holy Primus, who did that to him?"

"Hasn't said. Don't think he can." Whirl passed Ratchet to check behind him."You wanna do this quick so we can get somewhere safe. I've been lucky a little to often for this to work me to keep winning much longer."

"Give me thiry seconds, I'll have the line patched properly and we can get him to a safe place until we fix this, this-"

"Unicron damned mess."

"You said it." Ratchet concentrated on his patient and found that his injuries weren't as bad as he'd been led to believe. An untrained eye wouldn't know that though. He fixed the temp job and satbalized the mech before lifting him up."Follow me. We'll get to the lab and -"

"I'll get you there but I'm off after that I'm going to make sure no one else needs help." Whirl started moving and tghey moved through the ship and had almost made it, until Whirl was suddenly shoved against the wall by Double Tap. The blue tank was samiling in a lecherous way and groped Whirl's aft quite firmly.

"Hiya Whirl. wanna go into a tailspin?"

Whirl actualy snorted and shook his hel."Primus, that's the least explicit pick up line I've heard all day."

"Well if you need me to be more descriptive..."

"Nope."Whirl bashed the back of hsi helm hard, and Ratchet winced. The damage wasn't bad and Double Tap would be out for a while, which was good for everyone. Sadley Whirl was so distracted by Double Tap he didn't see Brawn approach. The next thing he knew he was shoved against the wall with inquisitive fingers buried in his joints.

"Heya Whirl." he said, green eyes wide and eyeing Whirls frame like he was prime energon and he needed refueling. "Hi Brawn. You mind getting your finger's out of there?"Whirl motioned for Ratchet to pass him and Brawn. He did so and as he made his way back heard footsteps behind him. Once insight of the door he felt a hand on his aft and a voice in his ear,"I take it you found a patient?"

Perceptor was sporting several new paint transfers and a look that said he had just slacked his lusts and Ratchet hoped that no one was hurt. He was about to ask where Perceptor had been when he heard alot of footsteps. He llokied back and saw at least five mech, eyes infected and he swiftly shoved his injured cargo into Perceptors arms. "Get him to lab I used the Delta Alpha lock code. I'll lead them away."

Ratchet prayed that Perceptor would get the patient to the lab b as he let the infected spot him. He couldn't let them go after an injured mch. He at least stood a chance. Luckily the rout he took let him spot Perceptor do as he was told. Between Minimus and the traq gun Percptor was taken care of. Now Ratchet just had to-

He tripped. He'd caught his foot on the edge of a box and went down hard. The foot steps behinds him were getting closer and when he got to his feet he realized he had managed to over strain something because he felt a sharp pain race up his leg.  
"Frag." he thought as he looked for somewhere to hide.

Then he felt a hand on his arm before being pulled into a hidden doorway. A hand covered his mouth and he stayed silent until the sound of footsteps past. Just as they did, one of the hands behind him started to wander."

"Hi Ratchet. Minimus okay?"

"Rodimus." Ratchet rolled his eyes and attempted to wiggle loose, but that just meant his aft wiggled against a rather excitable part of Rodimus. He was about to elbow the prime in the chasis when his internal come suddenly flaired to life.

-Ratchet, Ratchet are you receiving me?-

-Yes.- Ratchet answered and wondered how Rung had managed to reactivate the comm system.-I'm a little busy right now,so this had better be important.-

-We know how to cure this. A spark merge. I ran into Tailgate and Cyclonus and they have witnessed the same effect. A spark merge should work. I've confirmed with four other mechs that--

-A spark merge. You could have been infected yourself you dumb afts.-

-Ratchet you can reprimand us later, but I think that we should concentrating on getting as many mechs cured as possible so we can isolate the rest.- Rung sounded harried. -I am up on the bridge. Do you need an help. Cyclonus or Maximus can come down and help.-

Rachet thought for a moment, then felt those very friendly hands again. What they needed was a Captain with his Processor working right. Heaving a heavy sign he tilted back his head.

-Perceptor is infected but most likely contained. He's down in his lab with an un-infected Minimus and another mech I don't know. Whirl might be there to. See if you can get to them first. I'm fine right now. I'll contact you as soon as possible.-

-Understood.- Stay safe Ratchet.-

The comm went dead and Ratchet took a deep inhale before pressing himself into Rodimus-s touch, "Think we could find somewhere with a little more room? I'm too old for trysts in storage closets."

"We're not in storage closet, this is a secret transport network Meant for emergencies." Rodimus explain,"You should have been given the brief on this and access points map. We can get to the bride, the med bay, weapons locker and evac pods. Though I think the Silent Zone would be best."

"Silent Zone."

"A sound proof room to hide in. A place you can plan or catch breath until danger passes or help arrives." Rodimus began moving along, his hand gripping Ratchet's hard. It hurt a little, especially since his fingers were still a little sensitive from his run in with Preceptor. Everything was still a little sensitive. He just hoped he didn't sprain anything. As they moved through the narrow walkway he noticed that it was very much like the hidden routes that had been on Ark One. And then suddenly they were out and in a small room. The lights fluttered on and Ratchet could see a bench and a rack of emergency supplies. 

"Now we're somewhere more comfortable..."Rodimus gave Ratchet a sharp tug and they collided, chest to chest."Lets see If I can't teach you a thing or to about anatomy."

Ratchet snorted and shook his head,"You have the worst selection of pick up lines I have ever-mmph!"

The kiss was fierce and refused to be ignored, so Ratchet went with it, a tiny part of his mind rebelling because this was Rodimus for primes sake. The aft head was not his usual type and to be perfectly honest Ratchet was half way to forgetting his whole plan, but then he remembered they needed him and kept his mouth shut. Well, theoretically shut. It was difficult closing your mouth with a tongue stuffed in it. He gripped Rodimus's fore arms and began moving backwards so he back was against the wall. He wanted this over with as soon as possible. 

He slipped his hands up his back and curved them down along Rodimus's main back strut. It elicited a shiver and Ratchet's leg was lifted up and hooked over Rodimus's hip before his fingers delved between them. Ratchet had to suppress a shiver, as he felt fingers probe and play. His panel stayed shut and he kept it that way for now, a little more control now that wasn't being manipulated by a malfunctioning scanner. The prime pushed his fingers hard against his panel, stating he wanted in. Ratchet chuckled and instead shook his head.

"Not yet. Surely you can wait. Build the tension."

"Never took you for a tease Ratchet. But you want a little tension, I can give you that." Rodimus began nipping at his neck cables, biting just the right side of painful. His hands left his panel and started tracing seems, just like Ratchet did. And as he did tweaked a wire here, and latch there. Rodimus didn't know, he was far to eager. But these little tweaks would save Ratchet some time later on. Because he doubted he'd be in a very good state of mind to be discreetly opening Rodimus's chest plants. 

He finally stopped manipulating when Rodimus took hold of his hand and bought it to his mouth.

"You know,I've always wonder just how sensitive your hands were, all those medical sensors and such."he grinned devilishly before sliding his tongue along his finger tips. It was pleasant at first, but then he exhaled and a tingle shot through his fingertips. The sudden temperature change reversed again as those lips closed around his fingers. He must have been making the right sounds because Rodimus smiled as he pulled back,"Seems that their pretty sensitive."

He did it again and Ratchet spent a few moments just breathing, and trying to form a coherent sentence.Instead he just dragged Rodimus closer with his leg and ground their panels together. Rodimus's snapped open and his spike pressurized faster than Ratchet thought medically possible. He let his panel slide and Rodimus's fingers were back between his legs. That and the mouth nibbling the connections between his fingers and he found it hard to stay upright. He was slick so very quickly, and stretched almost painfully quickly, but thankfully his earlier tumble with Perceptor left him pretty receptive.

"No, no more waiting. I want you.!"Rodimus nearly snarled and abandoned Ratchets hands in favor of his mouth, and as his tongue pushed into his mouth, his spike slid into him. It felt good and for a split second Ratchet felt bad, but then shook it from his mind and concentrated on not overloading until Rodimus had. He had to be ready to connect there sparks. To help this his pinched at his on cables and joints and for while it helped, but eventually he felt the charge build enough that he was find it difficult to think. And that's when Rodimus's rhythm started to falter. Ratchet slid a hand between them, as though he was going to touch himself and force opened Rodimus'd spark chamber as he opened his own. Not waiting them to fully open he pressed them close and then-

Helplessness. Its was Rodimus felt. His half of the Matrix was keeping his mind aware whilst his body and base instincts had acted. The pure and utter guilt that was filling his spark damn near broke Ratchet's heart. Rodimus was already thinking of resigning as captain and returning the Matrix to cybertron. And then he planned to-

"He wanted to offline. His guilt was strong and pure and self hatred was settling in in processor like oil on silk. And he gave over what any Medic would. He tried to heal him. Tried to sooth the pain and hate. All it did was make Rodimus's spark rebel. But it helped. Helped enough that their spark merge kept Rodimus from breaking down as the virus was cleansed from his system. 

He pulled away instantly, all charge lost. After a few moments of heavy breathing and panels closing. Rodimus straightened up and looked Ratchet up and down.

"I-"

"Shush you. We need a plan to get this ship back in order. First off we need to get back to the lab. From there we can form a plan." Ratchet said, and Rodimus nodded. He was far to quiet, but Ratchet just chalked it up to trauma. He followed the young Prime through the hidden hallway and out into the corridor. 

"This way."

"Ratchet, is a spark merge the cure for this?"

"Yes."

"Then I volunteer to spread it. We lure the infected towards me, an I'll spark merge with them" Rodimus said as they walked. No one else.

"That's insane!"


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter

Rodimus felt sick when he saw Minimus, the small bot staring down at his feet. Ratchet had gone to deal with Perceptor, so Rodimus would have to wait for his check up. Forcing himself not to back down he went over the his friend, if he could still call him that, and spoke with him.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I am so sorry for what I have done to you. I've betrayed your trust and friendship." Rodimus felt his tanks roll and he wanted desperately to run away, but he had to finish."I will understand if you want to transfer away from the ship. I will of course be ending the mission heading back to Cybertron so the crew can under go proper evaluation and get any medical and psychological help they'll need." Minimus went to say something, but Rodimus kept talking, his own voice starting to fritz from the emotion of it."I understand that a lot of the crew will be traumatized, angry. But you can't arrest anyone. The mechs on board are infected. Once we've contained and cured the crew, I will take full responsibility for all actions taken. I will allow you to take me into, into custody until we reac-"

"I can't arrest a virus you idiot."Minmus said. Rodimus went to say something else but Minimus cut him off first."I, I'm not happy. What you did, its going to change us."He looked Rodimus in the optic,"We may remain friends, or we may never want to see each other again. Ratchet says that I am most likely in shock and he is probably correct.When we are in a stable condition, I probably won't want to be around you. I may transfer and move to the other side of the universe."Minimus watched the guilt build in Rodimus;s optics and reached out very slowly to take his hand,"But you must never, ever blame yourself for this. You did not want me, not really. I know your type, and I am not it. What you did to me was a symptom. An illness. Its no worse than if you'd caught something that turned you violent or comatose. I will segregate, contain and confine the effected to quarters, but no who has been infected will be arrested." He squeezed Rodimus's much larger finger."I promise you that."

Not for the first, or last , time on Rodimus's life, he wondered how he had gained such a good friend.

X X X X X X X X X X

Rung traveled the corridors, Fort Max behind him and both on the look out for anyone dangerous or Amorous. Tailgate and Cyclonus had taken another rout through the ship, with weapons set to disrupt a mechs electrical system temporarily. Minimus had given the the codes to the emergency weapons locker on the bridge with orders to incapacitate as many infect mechs as they could and see if they couldn't tie them up. They had been forced to use the safety cable-ling from the maintenance room not far from the bridge, but they were fast running out. They had enough for another three, maybe four average sized mechs. If they were lucky.

Eventually they came across the sound of whimpering and Rung moved ahead, leveling the weapon carefully and looking around the corner.

It was Skids, and he was pinning Kindle against the wall, fondling his neck cables and completely unaware Rung was there. Rung himself fingered the gun, his fingers nearly moving back to set the weapon hire, but stopped himself upon realizing what he was doing. Taking a deep breath he took aim, but he couldn't stop the great wave of satisfaction when he hit Skids in the centre of his back. It was neither healthy nor safe. But he motioned to Fort Max to come and help him tie up Skids. As they did so there must have been something in Rung had to force himself to be careful as he tied Skids up and not bind him to tight. Some must have showed in his face, because Fort Max waited until they had gotten the uninfected mech to one of the safe rooms and asked,

"It was him wasn't it."

Rung froze for a second, then he he shut the safe room behind them and they started back the way they came."Heb didn't hurt me. The virus did."

Fort Max shook his helm."I hurt you, but you aren't giving me looks that could melt steel."

"You didn't hurt me. You took care of me. The virus took advantage."

"Is that how your going to get through this, by blaming the virus."

"I have to. If I don't then I'm likely to end up hating him, and you."Rung sighed and stopped them as they hit a corner."I am here to help people. I am here to do a job and I can't fall apar-" he turned to look at Fort Max."Are you....trying to be my therapist?"

"Everyone needs someone to talk to Rung. Even you."

X X X X X X X X X X

Tailgate sat with Cyclonus in the sercurity office, using the cameras to see who was where. The used there now working internal comms to tell Rung Fort Max where mechs were and keep an eye on Rodimus. So far he had managed to spark merge with three of the crew, and was on his forth.

"Why did you forgive me?"

Tailgate had been expecting this question, and had knew what he was going to say."You already know why." Tailgate kept his eyes on the security screen. "I showed you."  
Cyclonus stared at him a moment,his face confused. He didn't get didn't had known that Tailgate would forgive him. It was Tailgate,he doubted the much had an ounce of cruelty in him. But he needed to know why. Tailgate kept telling him that he hadn't been himself. That he had consented to him even if it came a little late. But Cyclonus Simi couldn't believe him.

Tailgate was starting to get a little worried about it. There was something in his friends optics that just screamed....something. He kept his eyes on the security screen whilst he slipped his hand into a storage compartment. Before leaving their room Tailgate had nabbed this,wanting to give it to Cyclonus at the earliest opportunity. 

"You want to know why I forgave you?"Tailgate explained, his voice more serious than Cyclonus had ever heard it."Because I know you. Despite the things you've done in the past, I want to be near you. No matter what your faction was or your actions I know you can be a good person. Are a good person."He point the tiny vile in his hand on the table,"Its curdled, and probably won't be the same for the rest of my function. But I-"Tailgate finally turned to Cyclonus, who had picked up the vile and was staring at it like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"You wish for me, for me to have this."

"Yes. Now shut up and help me keep a look out for infected mechs."

X X X X X X X X X X

There was movement in Swerves store room.

The actually bar was empty, but there was a puddle of energon on the floor that trailed in two directions. The one leading out of the bar disappeared quickly, so it was obvious it didn't belong to the injured party. It trailed under the bar, out again and then to the store room. And from the noises it was obvious what was happening in there. Which meant either Swerve was infected and had caught someone or someone else was infected and had caught him. Either way he wasn't looking forward to entering that room. 

He over rode the command button and stepped into the room,making saw he disabler was switched on. The small hand held device would knock out any mech long enough for him to perform and spark merge, and as he entered he was hit by the intense smell of ozone and interfacing. The lights were dim, and he soon found the source of the noise. 

Swerve was lying on him side, looking depressed and staring at the floor as First Aid thrust into him. They both looked ready to fall asleep. He wondered how many times they'd-

"Oh god, no more please. One of you is bad enough."

Rodimus walked up to both of them and before First Aid could say anything he used a hand held disabler on him. He was out like a light, and he helped Swerve pull away from him. Swerve manually shut his panel before swaying slightly."I am so tired.What they hell is going on Roddy. Has everyone gone-"

"There's a safe room down the hall. A meeting room, numbered 132. Password Formidable.I have to cure First Aid."

"There's a cure?"

"Yeah. There is."

Swerve looked confused,"What happened Rodimus."

"I'll explain later. Get to the safe room."

Swerve left,limping lightly whilst Rodimus stayed wit First aid.Serve was the first of the uninfected that had seemed relatively normal. But that wouldn't last. The trauma of the events would soon make themselves known to them. So far the rescued had either gone catatonic, didn't seem effected or wouldn't let anyone near them. One or two would need to have an eye kept on them. As he wondered how to separate victims from infected he rolled First Aid onto his back and began to ope his chest plates. Rachet had showed him every little, trick, but sometimes a little force was still needed. Once the spark was bare,he retracted his own plates and leaned in.

"First Aid retreated completely as he realized what he had done. Rodimus wanted to give comfort, to explain everything, but he couldn't. He helped him sit up when the virus was gone and checked him over for any injuries.

"First Aid, Hey buddy can you hear me."he asked, and the medics optics took a while to meet his."Okay, I need you to head down to the labs, Ratchet and Perceptor are waiting for you down there. They will explain every thing. "I'm going ahead to-"

"I hurt him Rodimus. I hurt him." First Aid said, his body started to tremble."He didn't want it and he was sacred and I all but black mailed him into it and I...I....I." First Aid lost it, and Rodimus couldn't leave him like that. He sat down next to the medic and waited.

X X X X X X X X X X 

Perceptor was avoiding him,which was impressive considering they were sharing the lab. So far they had found out that the virus was relatively simple. It needed the energies produced in interfacing to replicate properly, so induced the host to seek a partner. Once one was found it didn't take very long for them to reproduce to the point the Mech lost all interest in anything other than interfacing. To the point that the host would end up dead of exhaustion or energon deprivation. The spark merges radiation killed it off in seconds, so unless the host happened to be in love and there partner willing they might stumble upon the cure them selves, like Tailgate and Cylonus, the infected mech would be dead.

He bit back a smile at the knowledge the two of them were most likely going to end up a couple, but he had seen it coming a mile off. It was like Primus himself had made them for each other. It might the only good thing to come out of this whole mess. Ratchet then turned to look at Perceptor, who was staring into a screen, but not really looking at it.

"Can you bring me another sample vile."

Perceptor looked up sharply and nodded, bringing over the vile and tried to return to his side of the lab, but Ratchet caught his wrist,"When the ship is clear of this, we are going to talk."

Perceptor nodded,"When this is all over, this ship will be a completely different place."


End file.
